thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Principality of Belka (Ace Combat universe)
The Principality of Belka, more commonly known as the Belkan Federation or just simply Belka, is a large country on the east side of the planet of Strangereal and is one the largest countries on the Osean continent. It is one of the three recognized global superpowers on Strangereal. The Belkan military is the third largest in the world (after the Union of Sovereign Yuktobanian Socialist Republics of Yuktobania and Osean Federation) with the second largest standing army, the third largest navy and the most powerful air force in the world. Prince Erich I is Belka's leader, having been the leader of Belka for more than fifty-five years. Belka has a long and rich traditional history as a industrial and military superpower, but has since economic reforms changed the weakened Belkan economy in the mid-2020s also emerged as an major economic power with the world's third largest national economy. The capital of Dinsmark, has emerged as a global city and also as the financial centre of Belka. Dinsmark is one of the world's largest metropolitan areas with 36,600,000 people, more than a tenth of the total population. History Birth Of A Nation (1600s-1915) During the Dark Ages, Belka is divided into many small states. The largest of these are North Belka and South Belka. The majority of North Belka is ruled by the Belkan Knights. These legendary warriors operate out of Steir Castle (the same one referred to in A Blue Dove for the Princess/The Legend of Razgriz) and defend the country from invaders. By the end of the Dark Ages, Belka is still divided into many small states. However, by the 1700s, all of modern-day Belka unifies into Principality of North Belka, and its capital is moved from Steir Castle to the nearby city of Sudentor. This boosts Sudentor from a small mountain trading village to a major economic center, rivaling cities as large as Oured. Over the next hundred years, Belka would expand its empire, seizing the nation of South Belka. Finally, in the early 1800s, the two Belkas joined together to unite all Belkan states into the Belkan Empire, from the Confederacy of Crescence (modern-day Crescence Island) to the Republic of Ustio. The capital is moved for the final time to Dinsmark in the north. In the late 1800s, Belka tries to expand its borders by moving into the Osean land around the Great Lakes. The border dispute lasts many years until Osean and Belkan delegates met in the Osean city of Wesson. In the Wesson Compromise, Belka gained control of the Great Lakes in exchange for most of the islands north of Belka (except Crescence Island). The border remained at the Great Lakes for roughly a hundred years. In 1907, Belka becomes the first nation to incorporate airplanes into their military. Belka, hungry for more land, invaded Osean land in 1910, beginning the Osean War. Osea emerged victorious and the two nations signed the Treaty of Oured in 1915, which gave the Great Lakes back to Osea. After Belka signed the treaty, its people were fed up with the old imperialist policies. Belka did away with its old monarchy, they adopted a democratic government, turning the Principality of Belka into the Belkan Federation. The result was making Belka a stable, modernized country. Also, the aces of the Belkan Army Air Corps (precursor to the Belkan Air Force) had performed so well during the war, that they usurped the title of "Belkan Knights," which until that point had belonged exclusively to the Belkan Army. Expansionism (1940s-1987) In the late 1940s, the Belkan Government then saw it fit that the country expand its borders to include the lands around it. This expansionism was sparked by the purchase of the majority of the Great Lakes region from Osea. However, the eastern countries which owned these lands were not supporting this idea and would not allow the Belkan Federation to simply take these lands from them, so the Belkan government decided that it would take these lands by force. By the 1960s, Belka believed it had built up its military sufficent enough and began to move it’s forces into the neighboring countries of Sapin, Ratio, Gebet, and Recta. The Belkan Federation split its attacks on the neighboring countries into two "Battle Lines:" the Eastern (modern-day Gebet, Ratio, and Recta) and Southern (Sapin) Battle Lines. The fiercest actions took place on the Eastern Line. As the annexation battles took place, the Belkan Air Force had quickly established itself as a formidable force, just by itself. In some cases, a few pilots had become Aces and had made their name known in their own country and across the continent. On the Southern Battle Line, the Wing Leader of the [[126th Tactical Fighter Squadron (Ace Combat universe)|126th Tactical Fighter Squadron Silber Squadron]], Dietrich Kellerman and his unit had been recognized as a vital part of that Line and it’s ability to hold. Soon, the last opposing nation, Recta, was under attack by Belkan Forces. Rectan Air Force, while smaller but more experienced, was effectively defending itself from the initial attacks and maintained its air superiority. The 126th TFS Silber was deployed there from the Southern Battle Line and soon the tide of war changes. Most notably at the Battle of Mt. Mainz, in which they claimed air superiority and allowed Belkan Ground Forces to take the city of Calle, wiping out the last stronghold of the Rectan Liberation Front. The last action of the Belkan Annexations ended with the 126th TFS Silber engaging unknown Fighters over Crescence Island. After they are shot down, all actions against the Belkans begin to cease. This took place in 1985. Just two years later, the Belkan Democratic Party came under heavy opposition, due to the fact that the Belkan economy was declining rapidly and soon the government was forced into a process which would re-evaluate their effectiveness to run the country. The Belkan Federal Law Review was held in 1987. In the end, a new Federal Government was established and new laws were set in place. The Federal Era (1987-1994) Two territories had broken away from the Belkan Federation, not agreeing with the new system. In 1987, the a state in northeastern Belka was the first territory to split from Belka and become a seperate nation. The new nation declared itself the FATO Federation. Also, in 1988, the Republic of Ustio, reformed after roughly a hundred years under Belkan rule, also breaks away. The Belkan Government could do little to stop them from breaking away, since their economy continued to fall. Eventually, in 1991, they had sold their remaining lands back to the Eastern Nations,then all Belkan Military forces returned to Belka. These lands were distributed among Sapin, Ustio and the FATO Federation and resulted in the expansion of the Sapin and Ustio and the formation of Gebet and Recta. However, nothing seemed to help the Belkan Federation come out of their economic bind and the country entered a state of unrest. During this time the Public cries out for order to be restored. Amidst the chaos an extreme-Right Wing Party takes power in Belka. They had learned of Osea’s lies and their plan to take the rich lands around the Great Lakes, and also had intentions of reclaiming the two territories which had broken off. In 1987, Belka had receded its Northern and Southern lands of the Great Lakes to Osea, in hopes of revitalizing its economy, since a Joint Research Group Announced that there was a large amount of resources there. Osea had promised to repay them a high percentage of the materials there. However, there weren't as many resources as they had said were there. They had attempted to retake their land from Osea after finding out that reports of theirs, reading that they were not rich in minerals, were false and made up by Osean Officials. The Belkan Military began to re-amass itself under the orders of this new regime and conflict on the continent became imminent. The Belkan War - (April 2, 1995-December 31, 1995) The Belkan Military crossed the borders of the Independent countries and Open War was declared. The Belkan Military advanced on all fronts and never stopped, despite the military opposition in front of them. The southern states lost Air Superiority after the opening week of the war. The Republic of Ustio had lost 90% of its air force and was forced to retreat, during the retreat they lost a third of their land in-order to reduce the number of fronts they had to fight on. The Belkan forces continued a steady advance. Osea, too was thrown off guard by the sudden Belkan advance. The Belkans had taken control of almost all of Ustio and its front lines. On April 2nd, the Belkan advance had reached its zenith on all fronts. On the Ustian front, only one major base remained, Valais Air Force Base, which was perched on top of the Ustian mountains. The Belkan Air Force attempted to neutralize it, but was unsuccessful, due to the reformation of the 6th Ustian Air Division into a force of Foreign Mercenaries. With their resources stretched thin by the multi-front offensive, the Belkan drive ground to a halt. This gave time for the Allies to regroup. In early April, the now unified allied forces of Osean, Sapin, Ustio, and Yuktobania, conducted Op. Roselein, which connected the Allied nations of Ustio and Osea through Belkan occupied Arlon, Sapin. This was in preparation for the Allied counter-offensive against Belka. After diverting the Belkan Air Force's attention to the Round Table on the 20th with a diversionary recon mission, The Osean 3rd Naval Fleet, with it's new capital ship, the aircraft carrier [[OFS Kestrel (Ace Combat universe)|OFS Kestrel]] moved through the Belkan-occupied Futuro Canal into the bay of Lumen, opening up an Air corridor into South Belka. This was the beginning of Offensive Campaign No. 4101. By early May, all Osean and Sapin land had been liberated. All that remained was Ustio. On May 12th, the Osean 122nd airborne launched Op. Varsity, a paratroop mission to take Solis Ortus, to gain Access to the Ustian capital of Directus. Although the Belkans put up a fight, they were unable to hold Solis Ortus and were forced to fall back to Directus. The following day, with the Osean Army from the South and the Ustian Army from the North, as well as a civilian resistance movement directly in the city, the Allies were able to take Directus. This proved to be disastrous to the Belkans, for the HQ of the Ustio-branch Belkan army was in Directus, as well as most of the occupying army. With the loss of Ustio, the Belkan Army fell back to the Hydrian Line, Belka's first line of defense. The Belkan Army had lost their control on Ustio, giving a victory to the allied forces. At this point, there was a dramatic shift in the war. Belka is no longer the aggressor, but the defender, as the Allies prepared to invade Belka. The story is told differently from each standing point. On May 17th, the Allies launched Op. Hellbound, an attack on the centerpiece of the Hydrian Line, Glatisant. The allies suspected that Glatisant was not just a fortress, but a nuclear weapons production facility. The mission was pegged as a nuclear inspection, which some of the Ustian Mercenary pilots found laughable. Despite the heavy AA defense network at Glatisant, The Mercenary forces are able to neutralize the defense capabilities of Glatisant. With it's main fortress neutralized, the Belkan Military abandoned the Hydrian line, pulling back to their second line of defense in the Schayne Plains. Although this was well into South Belkan territory, the plains lacked defensive cover. The Allies thought to capitalize on this weakness, and on May 19th, they launched an air raid on the defensive positions in the plains. After the objective was completed, however, the Belkans deployed Excalibur against them. Most of the attacking force was destroyed by the Laser before they could escape, but a few pilots made it through, including the Mercenary Galm team. Excalibur soon became the Allies Priority target, as the withering fire power of the laser tower kept their forces from advancing. Causality figures were placed high, as this was Belka's pillar of defense. On may 23rd, Ustian Mercenaries attacked Tauberg, the place where Excalibur was built, deep in North Belkan territory. Although 4 Jammers were present, and the defenses at Excalibur itself were fierce, the Ustians were able to destroy Excalibur. With Excalibur out of the way, the Allies continued to advance northward. Then, on May 28th, Osea Announced its permanent abrogation of the Nonaggression treaty in front of the Assembly of Nations, and commenced Operation Battle-Axe, a large scale Air sortie into the Airspace B7R/Round Table, which was still tight in the grasp of the Belkan Air Force. Although at first the battle seemed to go in the Belkans favor, destroying 40% of the Allied forces, the balance swung into the Allies court when the Demon Lord, as his new moniker was, entered the fray, and routed the Belkans, even defeating an Ace Belkan squadron. Around the same time, South Belka was beginning to become weary of the war. Disillusioned of the patriotism and nationalism that lead them into the war, as well as having there land be torn up for defense line after defense line for the land in the north, South Belkan cities began to surrender and disarm peacefully. Unable to set defense positions, the Belkan Army retreated to the north to the Waldreich Mountains and the border between the Belkas. The end of the war was drawing near. The Allied Air forces then started to make the destruction of Belkan war productions their main priority. On June 1st, the Allies launched a heavy bombing raid on the industrial center of Hoffnung. The bombing run wasn't a surgical strike, but Saturation bombing, where the bombers released ton after ton of unguided bombs on Hoffnung. In turn, the Belkans began to sabotage the facilities, to let nothing fall into the allies hands. The mission was A success, but with a terrible cost to civilian life. With the fall of Hoffnung, Sudentor was the last major South Belkan city still under North Belkan control. Resistance there was fierce, due to weapons from the South Belkan munitions plant that was in the city. To put down the resistance, the Allies called upon the Ustian mercenaries to meet up with the Allied ground forces south of the city. On the way there, they flew over Stier, when a large bomber formation appeared to the north. Supposedly, it was carrying a nuclear bomb destined for Ustio. Through valiant fighting against improbable odds. the Mercenaries were able to destroy the entire formation, which, curiously, was being attacked by South Belkan fighters as well. Although they had stopped the bombers, several smaller jet fighters made it through, and dropped their payload. Seven nuclear bombs were dropped on the Waldriechs, killing over 12,000 people. The EMP discharge from the Nukes made communication difficult for several days, but that did not keep the world from knowing what had happened. Everyone was stunned by the Belkan's grand act of self-sacrifice. They had lost the will to fight anymore, after watching the tragedy unfold before their eyes. The allies quickly agreed with the Belkan high command for a ceasefire. For the most part, the war was over. Some Belkan officers, however, refused the ceasefire order, and began to regroup at the Yering Mine at Mt. Schirm in North-West Belka. Ustian Mercenaries were sent to quell the resistance, but found it to be larger than anticipated. Nevertheless, the mission was successful. On June 20th, the official peace accords of the Belkan war were held in Lumen, South Belka. At same time, Unfortunately, another group of Belkan insurgents appeared on the Belkan coast near Anfang, decrying the peace accords. Due to the circumstances, the Allies secretly sent in mercenary forces to take care of the insurrection. Although, as, one of the pilots pointed out, there was too much resistance to be simply an insurrection, the mission was successful. The peace talks were held without incident. The treaty signed at Lumen was one that heavily favored the Allied nations. Belka lost all it's southern territories, leaving only North Belka, which was renamed the Principality of Belka. It's military was heavily restricted as well, to ensure that Belka would never again be a threat. The diplomats then proceeded to squabble over the same resources that had ignited the war in the first place. Nevertheless, the world seemed to be at peace, with the Belkan war behind them. Then, on Christmas Day, 1995, A World With No Boundaries revealed itself, by first attacking Lumen, the signing place of the peace accords, and Valais Airbase with the XB-0 Hresvelgr, Belka's experimental bomber. Although the bomber and its escorts were destroyed, it was discovered that AWWNB had control over Avalon Dam, a secret V2 test launch facility. A strike force was quickly assembled, and made it's way to Avalon. Although the Strike team suffered severe casualties, Galm team made it through, and was able to destroy the V2 controls, disabling the V2, before disappearing into history. But some technicians who worked on the V2 did not join AWWNB, as they fervent Belkan Nationalists. They would only repeat later in history. "A World With no Boundaries" had managed to keep any information about them extremely secretive, so information about them is somewhat scarce. Post-Belkan War (1996-2009) After the Belkan War, a new government was being put into place with help from the many of the Allied Nations. The Belkan Federation dismantled and all but the north territory remained. The new government was made a monarchy as it had been almost 80 years ago. In a show of good will by Osean, a new Fighter Squadron comprised of Belkan Aces from the War was established in the Osean Air Defense Force. However, after 1995 Belka's Activities outside it's borders had almost ceased, as they were focusing on re-stabilizing their Nation. A Period of International Isolation had begun. The only, technical Belkan activity was by Grunder Industries, which was an Arms and Weapons manufacture in South Belka, now known as North Osea. A few members of the Belkan Air Force were thought to have made a terrorist group known as "The Falcons of Dawn". Belkan Ace Oswald "Regen" Baermann created the group. It is believed that Elmar "Amsel" Hahn is also a member of this group, but there was no official statement. "The Falcons of Dawn" had established themselves on the Osean Continent and are still somewhat active, even into the new Millennium. The Circum-Pacific War - (2010) In 2010 neighboring Osea was being probed by unknown aircraft from an unknown country. Days later, a former Ally during the Belkan War, Yuktobania declared War on Osea. In the initial days of fighting, Yuktobania had attacked the Osean Fleets and launched Amphibious Assaults, but those were repelled by Osean Military Forces and soon, Osea had preformed an Amphibious Assault on Yuktobanian soil and established a foot-hold. Little did each country know, the war between them was engineered by extremists from Belka, still angered by the Belkan War 15 years ago. These extremists were believed to be the "Grey Men". They had been planning to use operatives within the Osean and Yuktobanian Militaries. They had two Squadrons at their disposal in each military. The Yuktobanian 'Ofnir' Squadron lead by Michael Heimeroth and the Osean 8492nd Squadron, actually known as the Grabacr Squadron, lead by Ashley Bernitz; each were Belkan Aces from the war 15 years ago. The 'Grey Men' wanted revenge on their loss during the Belkan War. The two countries never knew about the Grey Men during the final days of the war. The 'Grey Men' had planned on keeping the War between the two Countries active so they would eventually lose economic power. They did this by capturing the Osean and Yuktobanian Head Leaders. Also, they were beginning to rebuild their Military by using funds from a South Belkan Company in Sudentor, known as Grunder Industries; which sold Weaponry and Aircraft to each nation. During the Osean operations in Yuktobania, the 8492nd Squadron was operating covertly. In one case during the Osean Advancement into Yuktobania they had attacked a Yuktobanian College Facility, during an Osean Campaign to reassure Civilian Safety. This move by them had taken a vital Osean Squadron, known as the Wardog Squadron, out of the War temporarily; the War Dog squadron were a pivotal Osean Squadron in the war, which were responsible for the success many large Operations. Unfortunately for them, the War Dog returned to the front lines. During that time an unknown group of assailants had managed to board the Osean Super Weapon, the Arkbird in space and sabotaged it, thus knocking it out of action and balancing the power between each side. The Belkan Operatives then managed to help Yuktobanian Aircraft penetrate Osean Air Space and attempt to kill the Osean Vice President, during a speech in November City. The 8492nd, also there, had another chance to attack the War Dog. After an Aircraft crashed on landing at McNealy Air Force Base, the 8492nd managed to fool incoming Osean Aircraft into thinking the raid was just a drill, delaying the reinforcements. Because of this, one of the members of the War Dog squadron, Alvin H. Davenport, AKA "Chopper" was killed in Action. Days later in Yuktobania, the 8492nd and multiple Aircraft, believed to be Belkan Aircraft, jumped the War Dog during their flight back to Sand Island. The War Dog managed to escape with the help of "Pops". However, a former 8492nd Pilot now an Adviser at Sand Island Air Base, Allen C. Hamilton indicated the War Dog to be spies. When they landed Military Police attempted to capture them, but they escaped in Trainer Aircraft. All Osean Aircraft were ordered to shoot them down on sight. The 8492nd Squadron, in the area, pursued them, but lost them and disengaged. The War Dog were later shot down by an Aircraft from the Osean Maritime Defense Force. With the War Dog not tipping the balance of the war, the 'Grey Men' continued their efforts. However, soon the War Dog had resurfaced as "The Ghosts of Razgriz" and rescued the Osean President from Stier Castle in Belka. The Razgriz then were sighted operating over Belka, near a mine shaft where the Belkan Nuclear Weapons from the Belkan War, were located, also there they found aircraft from the Grabacr and Ofnir Squadrons. The next day the mine was destroyed, but two Nuclear Devices were taken out of the country. The first was stolen, days later by Yuktobanian Resistance Fighters, in a Canyon. The ‘Razgriz’ had appeared in the Canyon Air Space and destroyed all Yuktobanian military forces searching for them. However, the Ofnir Squadron had also entered the Canyon in pursuit of them. After a High Speed Air-to-Air battle, the Ofnir were shot down, but ejected. They would return again. The next nuclear weapon was found onboard the Arkbird, which was secretly repaired and modified by Belkan units, during the midst of the War. It was attacked by The Razgriz as well. Unfortunately for the ‘Grey Men’ the Arkbird was too shot down and the nuclear weapon was lost over the Ceres Ocean. Soon after that, the Yuktobanian Prime Minister was rescued by the Razgriz in Yuktobania. The [[229th Tactical Fighter Squadron (Ace Combat universe)|229th Tactical Fighter Squadron Grabacr Squadron]] did engage them, but also were shot down. They too had ejected. After losing the two Weapons their last card, the Re-vamped V2 Project was the only thing that the Belkans had left. The V-2 was stored in the Grunder Industries’ Underground Test Facility in Sudentor. However, the Osean President and Yuktobanian Prime Minister had made their way back into Osea and announced the Grey Men’s plans to use the V-2 on one of their countries. A Combined Osean-Yuktobanian Force, with the Razgriz, had then attacked the Grunder Facility. The Belkan Operatives there then said that they would hand over the V1 Tactical Nuclear Weapon, the less powerful weapon, if the War Mongers in the area would protect their facility. Soon, each force were engaged in combat over Sudentor. In a rush effort, the Belkan Forces managed to make the SOLG, a Sub-Orbital Cannon made during the Belkan War, but never completed; operational. It then began to attack the advancing Ground Forces, heading towards Grunder Industries. The Combined Forces working against the Belkans managed to open the Base’s main blast doors and the Razgriz had flown into the Maintenance Tunnel being chased by Allen C. Hamilton, the Sand Island Base Advisor. The Razgriz managed to destroy the V-2’s first Power Generator, while an Osean Pilot named Jack Bartlett flew in from the other side and destroyed the secondary generator. During their escape, the Razgriz were engaged by multiple aircraft, but managed to escape the tunnel. Allen C. Hamilton was killed by one of these aircraft which had come in in-front of them. The V-2 and the SOLG Control Facilities were destroyed and the Belkan Operatives, seeing their defeat they had pre-programmed the SOLG to fall onto the Osean Capital of Oured, if contact was lost with Grunder Industries. As SOLG fell into the atmosphere, the Razgriz had launched from Oured in an attempt to destroy the Satellite. They were intercepted by a combined Belkan Fighter Unit of Ofnir and Grabacr. As the SOLG fell into the Atmosphere, the Ofnir and Grabacr continued their fight against the Razgriz Squadron, but were ultimately shot down and killed. Later, the SOLG was also destroyed by the Razgriz and all Belkan Activities had ceased once again. The Grey Men had managed to slip away unharmed, as they did once before. Uncertain Future and the Belkan economic miracle (2011-Present Day) Belka remained a neutral country after the Circum-Pacific War, but they've had no confirmed actions since then. It was eventually taken over by corporations during rise of General Resource LTD and Neucom Incorporated. Their government is weak, unabated, and shamed; the people of Belka are also a sad nation, because all their pride and blood had been ripped out of them. After all this, the Belkans were left alone by the great powers of the world, considered finally 'a sleepless malice, that has finally found its rest'. Radical parties, institutions, and influential groups were banished to exile, for fear that a repeat of history's mistakes could further harm the country. It became the most silent nation of humbleness, yet an almost depressing attitude. No confirmed actions have been reported since 2010 war ended. In short, the glory days have closed down forever for the Belkan people, and an eternal shadow only lingers in their hearts until the mid-2020s. In the mid-2020s, the Belkan government made political and economic reforms, that changed the weakened economy of Belka. The major cities of Belka underwent significant changes. Belka introducted capitalism, that made the Belkan economy an market economy. New factories were constructed, and oil platforms have been built, along with ten of thousands of kilometres oil pipelines being constructed. By 2030, the Belkan economic growth rates had risen by 10 percent. Between the mid-2020s and the 2040s, the Belkan nominal GDP grew from $1.5 trillion to over $10 trillion, making Belka by far the third largest economy in the world. Thanks to the economic reforms made by the Belkan government, the Belkan Federation has emerged as an economic superpower. This period is now known as the Belkan economic miracle. Climate Little is known about Belka's climate. However, judging by its position below the arctic, it could be surmised that north Belka appears to have very cold winters and cool summers. A mountain range running across the center of the country may provide some protection for the south. Belka's most noticeable weather conditions consist of heavy snowfall. As a result of the nuclear strike carried out near the end of the Belkan War, most of Belka's central mountain range is too dangerous to inhabit due to radioactive fallout. This seems to have had an effect on the weather patterns of the rest of North Belka, turning it into most of it into an Arctic wasteland, throwing North Belka into anarchy. Effects of the blasts also spread as far south as the former Belkan city of Sudentor which only escaped the blast due to the mountains as evidenced by the ground zero crater north of the city. However, North Belka was not always as desolate as it is today. A vacation town on the North Belkan coast a few dozen miles west of Dinsmark used to attract travelers from all over the world before the Belkan War with a warm, serene environment. Notable Places *'Anfang' - A stretch of coastline several dozen miles west of the North Belkan capital of Dinsmark, this used to be a vacationing hotspot before the Belkan war. The vibrant ecosystem and beautiful coastline attracted both young and old, but all that changed during the Belkan war. It is the site of the last battle of the war, which occurred right as the peace treaty was being signed. *'Area B7R' - the main battle zone at the border between Belka and Ustio, named "The Round Table" by the aces who fly in the area. The topography makes the location look like a giant circle with a 400 km radius, hence its name. It is supposedly the attack corridor used by Belka to invade not just Ustio, but also its surrounding nations, making it an extremely important strategic location, charged to many Belkan aces to defend. Apparently, it also holds a large natural resource reserves that Belka desperately needs to fund its war effort. Aces who distinguish themselves in this area are known as "Knights of the Round Table". *'Avalon Dam/Mund Valley' - A dam in the Belkan heartland built amid controversy because of its ambiguous purpose; after it was completed, however, the Belkans came to embrace the dam, calling it the pride of Belka as an engineering feat. Following the Belkan war, Belkan engineers who defected to the radical terrorist group "A World With No Boundaries" completed the V2 MIRV missile and planned to launch it from Avalon, but the Galm Team destroyed the missiles before they could fulfill their deadly purpose.However Solo Wing Pixy re-activated it and lauched it,luckuly he was shot down by Cipher ,callsign: Galm 1, but survived. *'Dinsmark' - The capital and the largest city of the Belka Federation and the state of North Belka, home to the University of Dinsmark. It is a major financial centre, home to the headquarters of many international institutions and corporations. *'Glatisant' - An ancient Belkan fortress built on the top of Mt. Ivrea. The Belkan army converted it into a modern base, the centerpiece of the Hydrian line, a defense line that stretched from the Sapin border to the Osean border, as well as a suspected nuclear production facility. It was destroyed by the Allied forces, but not before a mysterious attack took out several Ustian squadrons. *'Hoffnung' - A major industrial center for Belka known as the "Sleepless Town" for its non-stop industrial productions. The city was razed to the ground by the retreating Belkan forces as part of their newly instated scorched earth policy, attempting to keep Belkan technology out of the Allies' hands. *'Lumen' - A border city in South Belka, Lumen was the site of the peace resolution talks after the Belkan War. It was attacked by the XB-0 Hresvelgr several months later. *'Mt. Schirm' - A mine in North Belka from the Belkan Federation's more prosperous era. Probably abandoned during the 80's when the vein went dry, possibly affecting the already chaotic Belkan economy. An operation occurred over the area during the Circum-Pacific War, when a significant force was used to defend the mine as nuclear weapons were being stored. The V1 Tactical Nuclear Weapon were to be sold for the Yuktobanians and Oseans fighting each other. This ended when the Razgriz Air Command Squadron destroyed the entrance, sealing it for perpetuity, presumably. *'Schayne Plains - '''Belka's second line of defense, the Schayne Plains are an open expanse of fields, bisected by a branching river. In the middle of the war, the Allies neutralized the defense capabilities of the defense line, but suffered massive casualties when the Belkans used the chemical laser Excalibur to attack the allied aircraft. *'Stier Castle' - An ancient castle in the Stier region, overlooks one of the seven nuclear blast craters left from the Belkan War. The battle against the Hresvelgr also occurred here. President Vincent Harling of Osea was kept in captivity here during the Circum-Pacific War of 2010. *'Sudentor' - The capital of South Belka, later ceded to Osea and becoming part of North Osea. It is one of the sites of the final battles of the Belkan War as well as the final ground battle in The Circum-Pacific War, between the once-again allied Osean-Yuktobanian forces and the North Osean Grunder Industries working for Belka and a few divisions from Osea and Yuktobania, sent by the warmongers still in power in those countries to defend the Tunnel entrance, so they could gain the V1 Tactical Nuclear Weapon nuke the Belkans promised them. *'Tauberg' - a forested area in the heart of Belka. It originally was a Belkan National Preserve, and had over 60 species of mammals and over 200 species of birds. During Belka's military expansion period, however, the land was bought by the Belkan Army as the site that would become the territory of their super laser, Excalibur. Rather than destroying the wildlife's habitat, though, the secretive nature of the Excalibur program actually prevented outside influences from affecting the wildlife. The wildlife had adapted to living alongside the technology of Belka.The weapon Excalibur was finally destroyed by the Galm Team (Cipher). *[[Berlin (Ace Combat universe)|'Berlin''']] - The second largest city in the Belkan Federation and the state of Berlin-Brandenburg, home to the University of Berlin. Military Belkan Army Belkan Navy Belkan Air Force Grey Men Category:Strangereal Nations